AG138
| ja_ed=ポケモンかぞえうた | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboard=秦義人 | director=渡辺正彦 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=AG131-AG140 | footnotes=* }} Rough, Tough Jigglypuff (Japanese: プリンの歌、パパの歌！ 's Song, Papa's Song!) is the 138th episode of the , and the 412th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 11, 2005 and in the United States on May 13, 2006. Blurb On their way to the Battle Arena, Ash and his friends are snagged by a net trap. But for once, it's not Team Rocket—it's a fellow named Mitch and his Loudred, and they're tyring to catch Jigglypuff! Mitch used to be a company executive until his daughter Lisa requested a Jigglypuff for her birthday, and for six months he's been in the woods trying to get one. Every Jigglypuff comes to tease him, and every day Jigglypuff gets away scot free. Plus, Lisa's birthday is tomorrow! Ash decides to help Mitch out, but Jigglypuff puts everyone to sleep, even Team Rocket. What's more, it's tough, and it's not impressed when they try to lure it with food! So they trick it into battling Loudred and using Rollout, which rolls it right into the cabin—now covered in sound-reflecting panels. Pikachu battles Jigglypuff until it uses Sing, and the echoes of its attack put it to sleep. Now Mitch can catch Jigglypuff, but he realizes it belongs in the forest after all. He and the kids return to town, where Lisa is happy to have her dad home even if he didn't bring a Jigglypuff. Just then, Jigglypuff comes flying in, angry at Mitch for leaving. It turns out that Jigglypuff liked playing with Mitch, and it decides to stick around. So now Lisa has two new Pokémon friends! Plot While traveling toward the Battle Arena, and are caught in a net and suspended in a tree. They first suspect that this is 's doing, but thinks it may be something else. A appears and alerts their presence to someone. The man immediately apologizes and explains that the trap is for someone else. After getting Ash and his friends down and bringing them inside his cabin, he gives them his business card, which describes him as Mitch Mitchum. An intrigued May checks out Mitch's Loudred on her Pokédex. Mitch makes it up to them by letting their Pokémon try some of his company's Pokéblock, which the Pokémon eat. Ash asks him why he left the company and who the trap was set for, which he hesitates to answer. Suddenly, the Pokémon—except for , who is still eating—sense something coming from the bushes. A emerges, and Mitch declares that he will handle it, ordering Loudred to use . The blow lands, but Jigglypuff bounces right back into action. Mitch then calls for , but Loudred is with Jigglypuff and unable to attack due to Jigglypuff's Ability. Jigglypuff giggles and unleashes a surprising , followed quickly by , sending everyone but Loudred to sleep. Jigglypuff laughs and escapes, prompting Loudred to snap out of its infatuation and wake Mitch up, who immediately expresses his anger over failing to capture Jigglypuff. High above in their balloon, Team Rocket notices Jigglypuff's skills and decides to catch it. fantasizes that could use it as a decoration, exercise ball, and sleeping aid. While the Pokémon are used as sentries around the cabin, Ash and friends ask Mitch why he's out here. Mitch explains that he requested leave from his job six months ago to catch his daughter Lisa a Jigglypuff for her fifth birthday, which was her only request. He left home to go to the woods in which he knew that Jigglypuff lived. Being an amateur Trainer, Mitch at first simply tried throwing Poké Ball after Poké Ball at one particular Jigglypuff he had found, failing each time. Even after catching a Loudred to battle for him, the Jigglypuff outsmarted him each time, or simply put him to sleep with Sing. With his daughter's birthday approaching, Mitch studied up on how to capture Pokémon and caught Loudred, whose Ability would be useful. Even then, he could not catch Jigglypuff. Mitch then reveals that Lisa's birthday is tomorrow, but he has already written to her saying that he would not be home for her birthday because he promised to get her a Jigglypuff. Ash and his friends agree to help Mitch capture Jigglypuff. Team Rocket is listening in on their conversation using audio equipment while eating rice balls when Jigglypuff shows up next to them. They try to catch it, but Flamethrower makes them toast. They get back up to go after it, but Jigglypuff puts Jessie, James, Meowth, and to sleep. Loudred and alert Ash, his friends, and Mitch to the scene. Mitch and Ash challenge Jigglypuff to a battle using Loudred and . Max warns Ash not to attack it directly and Brock suggests Mitch to use to render Sing ineffective. Uproar hits, but Jigglypuff hardly notices it. Pikachu uses , but Jigglypuff jump high into the air and hits Pikachu twice with . The third Rollout hits Team Rocket, waking them up and making Meowth and Wobbuffet stuck in Loudred's ears. Team Rocket recites their motto, but are interrupted by Mitch, who thinks that they are Ash's friends and hands them his business cards. Loudred blasts the two Pokémon out of its ears, hitting Jessie and James and sending them all blasting off. Jigglypuff escapes, but Brock suggests that outsmarting it might be better than battling it. They set out a bowl of Brock's special Pokémon food as bait, but Jigglypuff does not care for it, to Brock's dismay. May then tries to offer it 's Pink Surprise Pokéblock, but Munchlax swipes it away in a flash. After thinking for a bit, Max figures out a plan to put Jigglypuff to sleep, making it easier to capture. As part of the plan, Mitch summons Jigglypuff to a battle, luring it out. Loudred's Hyper Voice hits Jigglypuff, at which point Ash says that it can only escape now by using Rollout. Sure enough, it does, and rolls straight to Loudred, who dodges at the last second. Unable to stop itself, Jigglypuff rolls into the cabin. Ash and Brock shut the door and they all exclaim about how well the plan is working. Jigglypuff finds itself in the cabin, whose walls, floor, and ceiling are now all covered in metal. Pikachu appears inside as well and uses Thunderbolt, which reflects many times but still misses. Jigglypuff uses Flamethrower, which also bounces around, hitting neither Pokémon. Jigglypuff bounces off the walls, dodging Thunderbolts until it slams into Pikachu. Both land on the floor, but Jigglypuff begins to sing. Pikachu goes to sleep, but the musical notes reflect as well, sending Jigglypuff to sleep too. Ash awakens Pikachu and Brock urges Mitch that now is his chance. However, he realizes that Jigglypuff would be better off living freely in the forest and decides not to. He thinks that Loudred would be a good enough present and the group leaves the woods. Jigglypuff wakes up later that night to a full bowl of Pokémon food, but appears saddened. The next morning, Mitch arrives at home and greets his wife on the front lawn. Lisa comes out as well, excited to see he father. Lisa is sad at first because she didn't get a Jigglypuff, but realizes that what mattered most was that he made it for her birthday. She cheers her dad up by saying that she would have plenty of fun with Loudred and is simply glad he was home. From up above, Jigglypuff lands after having traveled while inflated to Mitch's house. It is angry that Mitch stopped chasing it in the woods, but Lisa is overjoyed to see it anyway. Mitch asks Jigglypuff if it would like to stay with his family, which it agrees to. Lisa asks Jigglypuff to sing with her, but this results in them all falling asleep from Sing. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Mitch Mitchum * Lisa Mitchum * Rikako Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mitch and Lisa's) * (Mitch and Lisa's; new) Trivia * The Japanese voices of May's Combusken and Jessie's Dustox are both Rikako Aikawa filling in for Chinami Nishimura. * This is the final episode in which Brock's Forretress is voiced by Eric Stuart and Ash's Swellow by Darren Dunstan. * This episode marks the second time that the narrator is affected by 's ; the first time was in Same Old Song and Dance. Errors * When wants to battle Jigglypuff to help, Max tells Ash to remember its Cute Charm attack; is actually an Ability. This could have been a mistake on Max's part, however. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which of these Pokémon does not evolve? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |hi=रफ़ और टफ, Jigglypuff |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la=Rough, Tough Jigglypuff |es_eu= |sv= }} 138 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:WER hat hier WEN ausgesucht? es:EP415 fr:AG138 ja:AG編第138話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第137集